Tayuya's Change
by NebStorm
Summary: Tayuya was in a dirty prison cell for three years, forced to sleep on the cold hard floor, Kin was at a tea shop until seven days ago. Kin was captured and tortured like Tayuya was, but luckily Shikamaru. They now live with him under Hokage's orders, but Ino has her eye on them. M for bad language, but to no ones surprise, cause Tayuya is in it. Review Please.
1. Chapter 1 Tayuya in Prison

**Neb: I do not own Naruto and this is another ShikaTayuya fic. Kin is also in it.**

**Tayuya: I wonder what awaits in this damn one!**

**Neb: I saw how messed up the Great Game was, because I moved away from the original story too much and Shikamaru got a curse mark and no one reviewed..**

**Shikamaru: Review then I guess.**

She looked up out the window with her eyes feeling crusty and her hair stuck together. occasionally her hair would get stuck to the cold hard prison cell floor. She was an elite of Orochimaru, so she got no luxuries like the two fat asses a couple of cells down. The moon was bright and pretty, which was probably the best part of her prison cell, was the face she had a window. She couldn't get a view of the village and she couldn't get a good view of any trees, birds, or anything, just the moon and the stars. Anbu tortured her constantly, trying to get info from her, but she never told a soul anything. Jonin that lacked the darkness that the Anbu had, tried to be intimidating, but she never fell for any of it and some of them tried negotiating with her. She said the only thing she wanted was the sand bitch who broke her legs head and the the rat ugly bastard to be hung over top of the third Hokage's grave. She clearly stopped getting visitors after that. The Anbu realized no matter what they did, it wouldn't amount to anything sound ninja do to their comrades in training. It's true, sound village was a rough place to live at and she would never have to go back there. A house however was better then this rat hole.

A man walked by and delivered her food which she crawled over to and ate along with a bowl of water. The bowl felt gritty, so it was hardly cleaned if anyone did clean it, but she didn't care. As long as she lived, she could get her revenge. She crawled to the cage bars and looked down to see if coast was clear. "Hey kin, you alive still," she asked.

"Barely," Kin responded. She was treated worse as what the village assumed as the weaker one. They captured her at a tea house seven days ago, where she worked at. She had been hiding there from her comrades, because of her failure and eventually the Leaf Village had found her and brought her in as an accessory to the third Hokage's death. "Tayuya, do you see the moon, do you see it's beauty," Kin asked.

"Yea, it's one hell of a picture," Tayuya responded.

"I wish I could have seen something that beautiful one last time," Kin chuckled.

"The hell is that suppose to mean Kin," Tayuya asked. "Kin did you hear me... Kin.. KIN!"

Kin had stopped responding afterwards. She was done with torture and she was done with want of revenge. She just needed to die with that image in her mind, the picture of the moon.

"Kin, don't leave me," Tayuya cried. "You fucker, I'm alone now! Don't leave me like this. I don't want to be alone!"


	2. Chapter 2 Kin in the Hospital

**Neb: I do not own Naruto. This is a ShikaTayuya fanfic. I can't believe I've been calling him Shikimaru this whole time instead of Shikamaru, this is why I seek reviews. While I didn't let the guest reviews go through, cause some of it was hurtful, I have changed my chapters and thanks for giving them. If anyone notices any other bad parts to my fanfic, just pm me or something. Thank you! :)  
**

Kin woke up in the leaf village hospital chained to a bed. Figured they'd treat criminals like this. "W-what's going on," Kin whispered.

"Your awake, that's good," a teen boy responded from a bed over.

"Who are you," she asked.

"Just another patient, the doc won't let me move either," the teen boy responded. "I slept for a bit, a long bit, but somehow that became troublesome."

"Sounds like your use to being forced to be awake," Kin laughed a little though her sides hurt.

"Yep, you pegged me, the lousy, lazy Nara," he responded. The name sounded familiar to Kin, but she couldn't place it in her mind.

She laughed to be polite knowing he was joking. She wasn't always nice to people back when she was in the sound village, but being accustomed to a nicer environment for the past three years in a tea shop helped her gain her politeness.

"So where did you come from," he asked.

"You'd probably die if I told you sir," she responded. The Anbu don't like it when their torture methods go public. Any dark side of the Leaf Village is hidden from everyone.

"So Prison huh," he replied.

"H-how did you know," she asked.

"I've researched certain areas sense I became a chunin. It's been quite a drag, but at least I know which places I need to fix. Some people belong there and get special treatment while others get stuck for the rest of their lives."

"A drag? wait, Nara Shikamaru!"

"You know me! OW!"

"Don't sit up so fast honey," a nurse called from down the hall.

"Look, I fought you in the Chunin Exams, if you're half the gentleman you pretend to be, you'll get Tayuya and I out of that hell hole," she yelled.

"Your that girl... Kin," Shikamaru responded. "Wait Tayuya, she's still alive, but she was crushed."

"Her legs were wrecked, her curse mark sealed, but she's a fighter, and those don't die easily. Please, I've learned what it is like to be nice, you have to help her!"

Shikamaru laid in his bed and nodded, it's been three years, I don't think you guys will cause too much trouble. One of you had learned manners and the other is hurt too badly to fight anyone even if she's a fighter," Shikamaru decided. "I will get you guys out of there, I promise."

"Thank you Nara Shikamaru," she responded.

"Shikamaru," Shikimaru responded. "Just call me that. I'll talk to Lady Hokage as soon as, OW!"

"What happened to you anyways?"

"Prechunin exams for brats who wants to get ahead," he grunted. "They are harder to predict then some of the ninjas from my old school, but they still need work."

"Now you know how our village felt after being removed from the playing field by a blond brat."

"You want out, be nice to Naruto."

"Fine, I apologize."

OOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Oh look more papers from Shikamaru," Tsunade smiled. "He sure is off his lazy butt isn't he."

"Doesn't that fill you with joy lady Tsunade," Shizune grinned.

"Yep sure does," Tsunade smiled before tossing the papers in the trash can.

"Lady Tsunade!"

"Why should I listen to the complaints of one ninja," Tsunade responded. "It's probably things like the Chunin Exams shouldn't have mind games like the first challenge or noisy store clerks shouldn't be aloud on the streets."

Shizune picked up the papers from the trash can and looked at them. "The release and defection of two sound village Ninjas... Tayuya of the North Gate and Tsuchi Kin."

"That's a new one," Tsunade admitted. "They are terrorists though, so why does he want them out?"

"Kin was found at a tea shop where she had learned to behave like a normal person.. it says that here and Tayuya might still be threatening if she could walk." Tsunade looked at the pictures of the two girls and saw the dark rings in Kin's eyes from being deprived of sunlight. She saw Tayuya's greasy hair and scratches and marks from all over her body.

"They are free to go," Tsunade stamped the paper. "Into Nara Shikamaru's custody however."

"Sounds like a punishment to Shikimaru," Shizune responded.

"Not at all, he showed me he cares so much and I want to use that caring better then he will. He could be my successor."

"What about Naruto," Shizune asked.

"He's possible too, hell the whole lot of their generation of ninjas are likely candidates," Tsunade smiled. Truth behind why she threw away the papers was because of a hangover, but she was feeling better now.


	3. Chapter 3 The new House

**Neb: I do not own Naruto. This is simply just a fanfic. Please review to let me know of my progress.  
**

Tayuya Opened her eyes hearing footsteps. "Hey Kin, is that you," she asked, wondering if her friend had made it out of the hospital. Funny how she never received useful medical treatment, while Kin who was charged with the same thing was aloud in a hospital. Probably another attempt to break Tayuya, make her think there is a pretty rainbow at the other side of behaving.

"Your free to go," a guard spoke up. Tayuya looked up in disbelief. Yea right, that would be the day the land of Iron gets spring break.

"Yea right fucker, this is an attempt to have me suffer more! You'll let me crawl out of that cell and into a worse one as an attempt to get me to spill what I know."

"My judgement of tormenting you more has been over ruled," he growled. "Get the hell out of this cage."

"I'll get her out," a man spoke up.

"No, I want to see her crawl out as a goodbye present, I've waister so much time on her and I don't get anything out of it," the guard growled.

"You better step away from the cage, you sick bastard," the other man growled. It was just like the leaf village to have one bad guy in the ranks while having ten heroes. Why that was a thing, no one ever knew.

"Tayuya tried her best to sit up, but fell back on her stomach. Her arms were weak and her legs were shattered. She had over did it last night trying to crawl closer to her window to get a better view of the sky.

"Look, you have been requested release by the Fifth Hokage, to make that up is considered treason in this village," the nicer man explained. He walked over to her and helped her to her feat. "My name is Yamato and I give you my word we aren't here to hurt you.

"How do I know your not Kabuto in disguise," she growled.

"You think that Kabuto guy can take this face," Yamato joked.

"Yes," she growled not getting the joke.

"Well I'm not Kabuto, if you want I can prove it to you," he responded.

"Fine," she responded. "Just take me to the next hell hole, I don't even care anymore."

"You see," the meaner guard looked up. "She doesn't want help, tell Lady Tsunade that and leave her what dignity she has."

"I promise a better life awaits with the Nara boy."

"Nara... if its that blonde boy, then you can forget it," Tayuya yelled. "I'd rip my ears off if it was him," she yelled.

"Then you should be happy it isn't any blonde boy." Tayuya was helped up by Yamato and he carried her to a wheel chair where he lead her out of the prison. "See, no problem, the man smiled." Tayuya didn't look him in the eyes. To her, he was still an enemy.

"Please change for the better Tayuya," he frowned. "I don't want to have to put you back there."

"Just take me to my next captor," she growled. He shook his head and lead her down the rode. People stared, some with pity at the site of a girl that has been beaten down so badly and others were looking at her with disgust. Tayuya kept her eyes forward ignoring them all until they came at an apartment where Kin stood outside of.

"Tayuya, glad your here," Kin smiled.

"A house," Tayuya gawked. "Who's is it?"

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"What?!"

"Shikamaru, you got so much energy now," Ino laughed.

"Shut up Ino," Shikamaru growled. "Both of them tried to kill me!"

"Come on Shikamaru, that was three years ago, besides, didn't you want them out of prison," Tsunade reasoned.

"Yes, but that was based on their living conditions and I know Kin changed, but she still could be troublesome," Shikamaru explained. "Tayuya will be especially hard to deal with, being it is partially my fault she wound up in that torture chamber."

"Shikamaru is right, you shouldn't put them in a place with a lazy moron," Ino agreed.

"I already decided," Tsunade waved it away. "They await at your new house." Tsunade put keys in Shikamaru's hand.

"Did you not hear Ino, I'm a lazy moron," Shikamaru replied as he tried fighting against the idea of living with two... women. Two troublesome women, and one of them is handicapped, which means more work from Shikamaru, plus the butt load of Chunin work he has to do and the hours of training he has to do with Choji, Ino, and Asuma. Shikamaru would rather agree that he was a moron then fill his final hours of the day with something other than sleeping or Shogi.

"Look, just think of your last day in the Hospital as a big break before all that responsibility is placed on your shoulders," Asuma grinned. Shikamaru gawked at Asuma who was laughing before he lit a cigarette. "This is good for you, it will give your more things to do then just lay around."

_"Asuma sensei, you traitor.."_

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Shikimaru walked into his new house which had the lights on which means they already made it in. Shikimaru jumped to the side as a kitchen knife flung at the door.

"Her aim is impeccable after all these years," Shikamaru groaned.

"The hell was that, do you want to go back to prison," Kin yelled.

"I want that bastard dead," she yelled. "I want him buried in a shit yard with the blonde bimbo and however many kids they had!"


	4. Chapter 4 Watch out for Ino

**Neb: Well, things got very dramatic last chapter, but the question remains, is Tayuya willing to except her new life, or will she be the sound demon in prison again.  
**

**Shikamaru: He does not own Naruto.**

**Tayuya: review #######**

Tayuya laid back on the couch in her new house. She could handle living with Kin, after all, she could probably revert Kin back to her old self, but that- that pineapple head. She spat on the ground right next to her, not familiar with manners after being stuck in that shit hole. "Rat, I have to go to the toilet," she yelled.

Shikamaru groaned from the other room as he walked over to her and lifted her up and carried her to the bathroom. He sat her down and then walked out slamming the door behind him.

"Shouldn't of broken my wheel chair, if you can't handle taking care of me," she yelled.

"I didn't break your wheel chair," he yelled back.

She looked at the mirror in front of her and sighed. "I need a hair cut." after she finished using the toilet she decided to stand up. "I don't feel as bad as before, huh," Tayuya realized. After that she decided to take a bath where she rinsed off all the junk on her. She began to sit up, but felt the pain kick back in. "Dammit! Kin I need help!... Kin!"

"She's not here, she went out for groceries," Shikamaru yelled back.

"Yea fucking right, I need help out of the tub," she roared.

"... How did you get in the tub," Shikamaru asked.

"I felt better for a second, I figured it was from resting on something that wasn't the ground!"

"Well, it didn't last long," he yelled back... "Alright, I'm coming in," Shikamaru yelled.

"What, you fucking pervert, I don't want you in here!"

"Would you prefer to wait in there for Kin, she left like four minutes ago," Shikamaru responded calmly.

"I can't sit in the tub for a fucking hour!" Tayuya breathed and looked down with venom in her eyes. She saw a nearby shave and grabbed hold of it. _"If he touches me, I fuck him up with this, crawl my ass over to a kunai unless if he has one on him and fucking murder him, yea, that's what I'll do!" _Tayuya grinned at her plan as the want of blood filled her mind. Shikamaru had to last so long last time and the sand bitch had to finish her off. She'll get revenge on her some other time. "Come in Lazytard!"

"Lazytard, that's a new one," Shikamaru responded calmly. He was done being baited in by these women, they want emotion from him, they'll have to try harder than that.

"W-what the fuck?"

"Ah, so your over there," Shikamaru responded. He had blindfolded himself in order maintain his gentleman status. "Alright, I'm assuming the tub is right about here." Shikamaru bent down, but didn't touch her. "Lead my arms to where you need them," he instructed. She grabbed onto his arm and lead it to her waste and then placed the other arm behind her back. Shikamaru lifted her out and slipped through the door and followed a rope he tied around himself that lead to her bed. When he got to the room he placed her on it next to her close. Shikamaru then walked out of the room leaving a confused Tayuya in there.

"What the fuck just happened!"

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So Kin is it, what is it like living with Shikamaru," Ino asked as she cornered Kin by a wall.

"What's it to you," Kin asked. "Are you his lover?"

"No, I'm his team mate and teammates look out for each other," she growled. "What's that you have in your pocket?"

"None of your business," Kin growled as she tried to move away, but Ino stopped her and dug her hand in Kin's pocket.

"Nuts and bolts... and pills, what do these go to," Ino asked.

"Tayuya's wheelchair," Kin responded keeping her eyes on the blonde and wondering if she had any weapons on her.

"Typical of Oto, to try and steel from each other, for kicks and giggles," Ino smirked.

"Wipe that grin off your face, Tayuya tried to kill Shikamaru the second he stepped through the front door," Kin Growled.

"She tried to do what," Ino gawked. "I'll kill her!"

"Look, I've got her under control, she can't kill him otherwise she's stuck," Kin explained.

"OK, and what are the pills?"

"Pain relievers, meant for getting Tayuya comfortable enough to leave whatever spot she's in. After having a small dose of these, she'll walk for a bit and when they wear off, Shikamaru will rescue her."

"Are you trying to get them to like each other or something more," Ino growled.

"Doesn't matter to me, so long as I'm not forced to go back to prison cause of her. A year or so of good behavior from Tayuya and I and then I get my tea shop back."

"Listen, a little tramp like Tayuya can't get the interest of Shikamaru and neither can you," Ino yelled.

"Tayuya's not a fucking tramp bitch, she's a tomboy and I can get any guy I want, because I know I'm gorgeous," Kin laughed. "You better watch out, cause if I find out that Tayuya and I are getting sent back to prison cause of some jealous blonde, then I'm going to find you before I get captured and make sure you'll never get a guy again!"

Ino backed off knowing that if she wound up in a fight with Kin, Kin won't be the only one in trouble. She could possibly lose a rank for creating a hostile enemy. Kin smiled in triumph and walked out of the dark alley Ino cornered her in and found the market place.

"Finally made it," Kin smiled. Ino grunted and punched a nearby wall causing her to hurt her hand a little. She walked out of the alley next and headed for a salad shop.

_"You want to play dirty sound bitch, I'll show you what I'm capable of. I don't need to fight you. I just need Shikamaru to realize how much of a pain in the ass, you both are."  
_


	5. Chapter 5 The laugh of a Demon?

**Neb: I do not own Naruto, and that is the last of the Shikimarus turned into Shikamarus, that has been corrected, if you see anymore, just tell me. Thank you. :)  
**

**Shikamaru: You took away the whole conversation you had about what if scenarios.**

**Neb: Yea, I edited that out cause they were aside the point.**

**Shikamaru: I see. Enjoy the chapter.**

"So Kin, how long is the annoying blond bitch going to be there," Tayuya asked.

"I said some mean things and now she's trying to win Shikamaru's heart, sorry, but a while," Kin responded.

"Please," Ino laughed. "In this new dress, I can win any guy over," she smiled from her gold and white dress.

"Hahahaha, no," Kin laughed. "You have to look like your not trying, that's how the game works.

"Then I should have had hundreds of guys by now," Tayuya smirked.

"No, not trying isn't the key, acting like your not trying, when you actually are is the Key. for instance, if I was wearing just a bra when I came out of the bathroom and Shikamaru saw me like that, he would interpret it as an accident, but he'll still think that I really look good in that bra, all men are like that," Kin explained.

"Yea, and if I said, I hate his fucking guts, he's interpret that as sex, what the hell are you talking about, how can an accident get someone to like you," Tayuya ranted.

"Poor innocent Tayuya, they have to see something new in order to want you, a side of you they never seen before," Kin smirked causing a pillow to fly at her face. "If we were still back at the land of sound, I would have thrown a Kunai at you for that, but I learned newer ways to handle revenge living here for all this time," Kin grinned. Tayuya gave her a look that said, bitch you better not come near me. Kin jumped at the handicapped girl and started tickling her.

"Ahahahaha, stop it you Fuhahahah bitch hahaha!"

Shikimaru walked in the room groaning about the loud noise he heard. _"Now, he'll notice my dress," _Ino thought.

_"What the hell, Tayuya is laughing! She's being tickled, but that's not an evil cackle or a chuckle at my pain, it just laughing. It's kind of cute actually... what the hell am I thinking!' _Shikamaru walked off with his face reddened with embarrassment from his thoughts.

"What the fuck was his problem," Tayuya asked.

"Dammit, he didn't even look at me," Ino yelled.

"Shikamaru's a smart guy, he knows when someone is trying, but I don't think he's the type of guy to give someone attention just cause they asked for it. That would be too bothersome.

"Why do you know so much about Shikamaru," Ino yelled.

"All these years I studied him, so I wouldn't lose to him like last time, if we had to fight, he already knew my tricks, so it would be important if I learned all of his."

"Makes sense, I've been running how I could have killed him before the blonde bimbo showed up in my head every day I was in that prison. I played out every scenario I could have gotten the drop on her with my focus taken off of him."

"Blonde bimbo, you mean the girl who aided Shikamaru right, Temari."

"Didn't know her name, I just know she's a sand bitch who uses her fan to project wind jutsu."

"That's her, she fought him also," Ino realized. "Welp, best be going!" Ino was smiling as she walked out.

"She's bringing the sand bitch to the leaf village isn't she," Tayuya asked.

"I think so," Kin responded.

"Shit," they both yelled.

**Neb: hope you enjoyed the chapter! **


	6. Chapter 6 Return of Jirobo

**Neb: Here we are with another chapter of Tayuya's change. I don't own Naruto.  
**

**Shikamaru: ...**

**Neb: What's the matter**

**Shikamaru: I am not getting any sleep in this story am I.  
**

**Neb: I'll give you rest eventually, I just need you to be awake for the moment.**

**Shikamaru: *Yawn* what a drag...**

Shikamaru Was just minding his own business laying back at the park. Finally getting the rest he deserved except for one problem.

"So rat, how long are we going to be laying here," Tayuya asked as him.

Shikamaru yawned and gave her a tired look. "Until I'm done resting for the day."

"Well I'm always resting ever sense the blonde bitch broke my legs."

"I here you, it's not easy chilling when that's what your forced to do, but when you do get the chance to lay back, you get to see the world in a knew light. You don't just experience life you get to see it."

Tayuya looked up at the clouds and smiled. The only thing she had in that prison cell was a view of the sky, so she knew how to appreciate it at least.

"So where's Kin," Tayuya asked.

"She said something about an errand," Shikamaru yawned.

"Ok, and why is she allowed to go off on her own," Tayuya asked.

"You can get up whenever you want, I won't stop you," He responded as he rolled over facing the other direction.

_"I can't believe this brat put up a fight to me three years ago," Tayuya thought. "He does look a lot older though, and a lot hotter, wait what!"_

Tayuya just looked forward, deciding to ignore the pineapple hair boy for a while.

"So I heard sand village ninja is coming," a man stated as he conversed with a woman as they walked by.

"Really, to think three years ago they attacked us," the woman responded.

"I know weird," the man replied.

_"Did Ino really call the blonde chick," _Tayuya spat in her mind. _"This is what you want, a chance to get them at the same time, I could wrap myself in paper bombs and blow the three of us to hell or I could rig the apartment with gas that will knock them out and then take turns torturing them. The thing is, I can't get to any of those object, because my time is that lazy asses time."  
_Tayuya thought about it for a moment of the best weapon she had against them and then realized, it was herself. If she tries what Kin suggested the previous day, she could split apart the two of them then stab Shikamaru in the back. She smiled at the thought of it, the problem was, the Anbu still watches over the house, they are even all over this park, after all why let a bitch who worked with the guy who forced the third hokage to kill himself go. They are waiting for her to screw up and kill the Nara boy, they don't care about him. Stabbing him in the back can't be physical, it will have to be emotional, forcing the girl with the fan to fight him was an idea also, cause her emotional damage and she could start the next Leaf and Sand war. Problem was, like a certain fat man always said, she can't seem to get guys. A change in character would tip both of the ninja off also. As much as she hates to admit it, they were both smart. She decided the best course of action was to get him to like her for her and her personality and hate the blonde girl for her personality. "Hey Nara brat," she spoke up.

"What do you want troublesome woman," Shikamaru responded with one eye open and the other still resting.

"I think your sexy."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"That can't be," Kin muttered as she saw a man with orange hair walk by. She hid in a near by alley as she starred at the man and then decided it would be best to confirm it with Tayuya. As she turned around she saw him standing in front of her. He was tall and muscular and his skin was darker then it was when he guarded the sound village. He's an elite of Orochimarus and one that you don't want to mess with. "Jirobo of the south gate, what a suprise," she stuttered. "You trimmed out a bit." He starred at her coldly and then slammed her against the wall.

"I am not that man anymore, Orochimaru never wanted us, he wanted Sasuke, I use my powers now for someone far greater then him." She never expected to hear that from Jirobo.

"Who do you work for then," she asked. She reached in her pocket for some needles in hope of using them to escape, but he grabbed her arm and started eating away at her chakra.

"I work for Jashin, the Chakra I absorb doesn't fatten me anymore sadly, I tribute it to him and his other followers. You see after I died, I was reanimated by two of their followers, they sacrificed them to make me a living breathing subject again."

"They killed off two of their people just to reanimate you," she gawked. He grinned as he started sucking more chakra from her.

"They heard of the sound four and found me the most useful of them cause of my ability to eat chakra," he explained. "I'm here to tribute leaf ninjas to him in gratitude of my revival. He pulled his shirt away from where the curse mark was and heroes widened when she saw it looked different then his last one. "That's right, I have Sage Chakra from both Orochimaru and a god!" Jirobu's curse mark was still slightly the same, the major difference was the upside down triangle inside the circle. Within that was Jirobo's curse mark which instead of being three diamond shape marks, it was four of them and they all pointed straight up and down from within the Jashin Mark.

"Back away from her," a man yelled as a few Kunai flew in Jirobo's direction. He jumped back and released Kin. He decided it would be best to not make a scene, so he threw down smoke bombs and vanished. "Are you ok miss," the man asked.

"Yea, just a little weak," she responded as she fell face forward. _"He didn't just steel Chakra, he took blood."_


	7. Chapter 7 Troublesome Women

**Neb: Yep, I chose Jirobo to be the antagonist. If anyone will hold a grudge against Tayuya it's him, plus his ability to absorb Chakra made him perfect in my p.o.v to be a part of a dangerous cult, and what cult is more threatening than the worshipers of Jashin who pray for good kills. Jirobo probably going to pray for a good meal.  
**

**Naruto: Let get this started. Dattebayo!**

**Kin: He's not even in this story!**

**Neb: I do not own Naruto!**

"Kin, what happened to you," Ino asked when she got inside the hospital room.

"Ran into an old superior of mine," she responded. "Wait, why are you so concerned!"

"Would you chill, if someone I knew got attacked on the streets, it's only natural that I'd come visit," Ino responded. Kin sniffed and looked the other way and Ino made a pout face of annoyance. "What's your problem with me anyway? I'm just trying to protect Shikamaru." Kin laughed at that and pointed a finger at Ino.

"Your trying to get Tayuya and I thrown back in prison, we just wanted better lives and you brought the one sand chick that will set Tayuya off on a spree,"

"One, I didn't call Temari, I thought about it and decided against it," Ino defended herself. Kin rolled her eyes knowing that Ino decided against it so she'd have less competition. "Two, that's proof that she can't be trusted in public, besides, I'll vouch for you if push comes to shove," Ino replied.

"When pigs fly I'll betray one of my own, besides, why would I leave her in prison all alone," she pointed out. Ino grunted and decided to just walk away, she wasn't really trying to get them thrown in prison, she was just protecting her teammate right.

"You two just better not hurt Shikamaru got it," she yelled.

An anbu jumped down next to Kin and put her hand over Kin's forehead.

"Not going to get info that way, I've trained my mind to block information diggers," Kin grunted as she felt like a drill was pressed up against her head.

"Very well, perhaps we can trade info," the anbu responded quietly. The Anbu didn't look like your everyday cold killer or bland person like the other Anbu did, she looked like a little girl with short black hair and a black panther cub mask. Her clothes were all black as well and they covered her arms and legs fully.

"Fine, tell me about Shikamaru and Tayuya and I tell you about my attacker."

"Do you wish to know if they are alright or the level of their relationship," the Anbu responded.

"You caught on pretty fast, you still got emotion up there," Kin laughed.

"No emotion, but I can read others," she replied still barely extending her voice.

"Fine, lets say 1 is Shikamaru annoyed out of his mind and 10 is romantically involved. On a scale from one to ten where are they..."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So the infiltrator of our village is known as Jirobo of the Sound Village," a man spoke up. "We can say it is safe to assume his targets would either be the two girls from the Sound Village or Choji akimichi."

"We have to do something, the only reason why Choji won that last fight was because of a gamble," Asuma growled. "Lady Hokage, tell me what I need to do in order to protect my student." The blonde woman rubbed her temples to relieve stress.

"It's been three years sense then and Choji had learned more about his family's expansion jutsu. We've got Anbu all over the city keeping tabs on the sound girls and all I'll have to do is change their orders from spying to protecting."

"So why don't you do that," Asuma asked.

"Information on the enemy, Jirobo might not be the only threat here and if we off him to quickly we might overlook a bigger picture, like a war perhaps," Tsunade reasoned.

"W-war, that can't happen, it wasn't too long ago this village was already at war with both the sound village and the sand village," Shizune pointed out.

"That's why we can't be so hasty, I'll leave the Anbu at their stations as watchers in order to gather info on our enemy should he attack again. I'll also send teams of Jonin to guard anyone that he might be after, other then that we wait and continue our days like normal."

"Yes lady Tsunade," Asuma replied. Though he understood why she was doing what she was doing. He still had an uneasy feeling that his pupils are in more danger then anyone realizes.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Rat, I need to be carried again to the fridge," Tayuya called out to Shikamaru.

"Just tell me what you need and I'll bring it to you," Shikamaru yelled back.

"I'd like to see what's there before I decide," she responded.

"Let me just tell you what's here then," he growled.

"No way, what if I choose something rotten, it's safer to just bring me to the fridge, now move your lazy ass." Shikamaru groaned with exhaustion as he got up, picked her up and carried her to the fridge.

"Wasn't so hard right?" Tayuya patted the side of his face and grinned like the little monster she was. Then she looked inside the fridge and grabbed a few rice cakes with red beans in them and closed the fridge. "Thanks pineapple head," she smiled as Shikamaru let out another lazy groan before carrying her back to the couch. "Hey Rat, got any games here, I'm board out of my mind!"

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Good to be back at the Leaf Village again, I kind of like this place," a blonde energetic girl with a fan grinned. "Now should I make my way to the Hokage tower first or should I pay a visit to the lazy ninja of the leaf village." She grinned again before setting off.


	8. Chapter 8 The Sound Kunoichis' Torment

**Neb: I do not own Naruto.  
**

**Guest: You should read A New Life of a Sound Demon.**

**Neb: I did, it's the reason why I ship these two. ^-^  
**

_"So..." A man in a white doctor coat spoke up. "You have information I want and I must get it from you." The man hung over Tayuya as his glasses filled out completely white from all the lights pointed towards Tayuya. "Still don't feel like talking," the man grinned as he pulled a syringe off of a table. Tayuya stared at him with hate. She wasn't going to back down from some leaf village interrogator. "Assistant," the man spoke up and another man wearing glasses who had a long black ponytail grabbed her legs clenching them to make her suffer the pain of her injuries again. Tayuya held in her scream knowing if she talked worse would be done to her by Orochimaru's version of this guy, Kabuto._

_"Do your worse leaf scum, a ninja of the Sound won't break cause of a few needles or a little prodding on their injuries," Tayuya growled. "The Leaf Village interrogators are nothing compared to the Sound." Tayuya grinned and then spat in the mans face. He just grabbed a napkin and wiped it off._

_"At least I got you to say something, first day and already making progress," the doctor smiled. "Now I'm going to give you a small quiz._ What is this liquid inside these syringes?" Tayuya grunted as she glared at the man. If her legs worked, he'd probably be dead by now. "Times up, I like to call it, liquid genjutsu," the man grinned.

_"Your kidding," Tayuya responded._

_"No seriously, I got four people off the streets, put them under four different types of genjutsu, abstracted the fear from there minds and here it is in a syringe."_

_"How do you abstract fear, that doesn't make any sense," she replied._

_"Have you heard of the Amygdala," the doctor smiled. He pointed the syringe over her and prepared to inject. "it controls your memories, your emotions, and your decisions so I've heard, well after putting the patients through genjutsu. I cut open their skulls abstracted this from the gland and now you will receive 4 x the amount of liquid genjutsu that I would abstract from one person."_

_"What if I die from shock," she growled._

_"Good question, my assistant will keep your body stable while you take this process, you will want death, but you wont die," answered the doctor. "Now shall we begin, or perhaps you'd like to confess lets say, the location every base Orochimaru has and there weaknesses, oh and lets also add all spies in the hidden leaf shall we."_

_"I'm a master of genjutsu dipshit, you don't think I can handle your little magic potion," Tayuya spat._

_"I see, alright then if you insist," he decided. He plunged the needle inside Tayuya and made every last drop squirt inside her. "To be fair, I had to go through a lot of preparations in order to do something so monstrous, but in the end it's worth it to make one of the accomplices of Orochimaru suffer. This is for the third hokage and I hope this hurts more then I calculated." Tauya starred at him for a second wide eyed until her body started flopping up in down while strapped to the cushion he laid her out on. Blood squirted from her mouth and nose and started dripping from her ears and eyes._

_"Ah, ah, Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," she screamed as she saw colors in the room change and her heart race faster and faster. She saw bugs crawl all over her body and fire pour into the room. She saw thousands of hand come out of the shadows and clench onto her throat. "Make it stop, make it stop," she screamed as she flopped around on the cushion. The assistant held his hands over her and started using medical ninjustu on her. Her legs started to feel like things were eating away at them and she looked down to see creepy crawly fuzzy little monsters with sharp teeth tare away at the. "No, please make it stop!"_

_"Yes, this is the kind of vengeance I've been waiting for, the leaf village gennin were to merciful allowing your companions to die when we can simply dish back what they dealt to us ten times worse," the doctor laughed. She looked at him and saw red scales form on him and his teeth turn sharp. His eyes though looked like Orochimaru's, the eyes of a snake and his tongue stuck out and slithered like one._

_"Please stop this, I'll tell you anything," she yelled._

_"I don't care," the man yelled. "For now I just want to see you suffer!"_

_"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"_

_Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Shikamaru got up from his bed when he heard a thud. He ran to Tayuya's room assuming they were under attack. When Kin finally got back home she warned them of Jirobo's appearance. Then Temari had shown up though he managed to get her to head to the Hokage's residence before Tayuya or Kin came into the room.

"Tayuya, are you Ok," he whispered as he opened her door slightly peaking at a mirror he set up in the room that was angled just right that he could get a visual on her whole bedroom. "Tayuya," Shikamaru gawked as he saw her through the mirror lying on the floor with tears streaming down her eyes. He ran in the room and grabbed hold of her and shook her awake. Eyes filled with fear opened up as she screamed like a banshee.

"I'll tell you anything, just stop," she screamed.

"Tayuya, get a hold of yourself," he yelled and she focused on him for a minute before scanning the room and realizing she was safe. She roped her arms around Shikimaru and started crying loudly as burried her face in his shoulder. _"What the hell is this he thought?"_ Shikamaru was about to ask what was going on until he heard another scream from Kin's bedroom. He picked up Tayuya and grabbed a Kunai he hid behind her dresser as an extra precaution among a thousand other extra precautions he has in this house. He ran to Kins room and opened her door next. He saw her sitting at the corner of her room shaking with the same look Tayuya had given in her eyes.

"Stop, make it stop," she whined as she sitting in the corner.

"Kin, it's OK, just look at me and move closer," Shikamaru smiled as he got on his knees and held out his other hand to her. "Come this way Kin."

Kin's eyes were wide as she starred at Shikamaru seeing markings all over his body and his skin pealing off piece by piece like grains of sand. "P-please, leave me alone," she cried. Shikamaru closed in on her and pulled her to him.

"Kin, it's me, snap out of it," Shikamaru reasoned. Her eyes were still with fear until she collapsed onto the ground and passed out. "Kin!"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So let me get this straight," Tsunade yelled. "Illegal experimentation had been done on civillians of my village and created a new torture method used on the two sound girls!"

"Yes ma'am," a man gulped. He was scared out of his mind afraid of what the Hokage would do to him. It wasn't his fault, he was the assistant doing his job. "First day my mentor Hiroshi stuck four needles inside the red head and we continued with different doses every day. She almost died the first time so we used less of it on her the second, third, fourth, and fifth time. We only used it on Kin once, but..."

"But what," she growled. She wanted to punch that man through a wall and then kill his mentor.

"Hiroshi and I were caught and the project was terminated, so Hiroshi stuck ten of them inside Kin as he called it a goodbye present to the Sound Village. Then he ran out while I tried stabilizing her with a few of the Anbu that was with us. After I luckily stabilized her and had the Anbu that assisted me hold my position I called up medical ninja that owed me favors and we all went to work on helping the two girls flush the liquid genjutsu out of their bodies. Then I called a member of the Yamanaka clan who owed me a favor and he removed the memories from their minds of the days they spent tortured so they only remembered the days they spent inside cages."

Tsunade had her hand on her head. She had failed as a Hokage in keeping her village in line and now two girls had suffered for it. "So after that they only remembered their time in prison, the fact that they were tortured, but not if they said anything, they remembered that Tayuya was being tortured longer, but Kin got the worst of it in the little time she spent in that prison."

"Tayuya recovered miraculously, most likely her curse mark was responsible for that despite it being sealed. Kin however had passed out every so often as her body still felt like death. My friends who will remain anonymous, and if you wish to punish me for that do so, wanted her to be taken care of in a hospital so I brought her between her cell and the hospital every time she passed out in her cell."

"I see, is that all," Tsunade asked as her fist clenched. Shizune gulped knowing Tsunade was going to break something.

"No ma'am, I think the liquid genjutsu wasn't all flushed out of their systems or a much worse thought, their brains might have gotten damaged by the liquid and produce more of that stuff. They will need to be checked on often for their safety."

"No kidding let me-"

"Lady Hokage, Nara Shikamaru had brought both Tayuya and Kin to the hospital, I believe they need you attention more then our average medical ninja," an Anbu reported at Tsunade's window. Tsunade grunted and nodded before heading to the hospital.

"Keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't leave the village," Tsunade yelled as she exited the room with Shizune.

"Yes ma'am," the Anbu responded before disappearing.


	9. Chapter 9 Kin's always in the Hospital

**Neb: I do not own Naruto.  
**

**Tayuya: You put me in some deep shit.**

**Kin: Yours was a nightmare, I was watching Shikamaru fall to peaces right in front of me. Also, Quit sending me to the Hospital!**

**Neb: Sorry, but you'll have to make an exception in your current condition.**

**Shikamaru: Review to your heart's content.**

"Where am I," Kin wondered until she realized she was back in the same hospital she's been in everyday sense prison. "Really, I'm here again!"

"Hey, your up again," Shikamaru spoke up as he laid down in a nearby couch with Tayuya sitting next to him with her head on his shoulder.

"You guys sat here waiting for me," Kin spoke up in shock.

"She insisted, I thought it was a drag being you were under the Hokage's care," Shikamaru replied.

"Of course you did," she replied. She looked at Tayuya who was asleep and smiled. "So what happened while I was out."

"Three corpses had been found in the past three days you been out, We've been visiting here regularly, and anything else, not much importance."

"How is my arrival not important," Temari yelled from outside the door as she came in.

_"Ah dammit, troublesome woman."_

"Your the blond girl from the Chunin exams," Kin realized. "You took out Tayuya."

"Yea, I put her in that pitiful state she's in and for the past three days she's been talking about getting even with me," Temari responded. "I mean, what did she expect, we were both on missions and it was imperative that I saved the allied shinobi at any cost in order to reclaim friendship with the Leaf Village." Kin understood why she did what she did, but Tayuya will still have a hard time excepting her, she took away her legs for goodness sake. Kin could give her pain killers, but she was afraid she'd get addicted to them and form bad habits worse then her own.

"Is that blond bitch back," Tayuya growled under her breath.

"Get over it, you lost," Temari yelled.

"You came out of the middle of nowhere and I was left with little to know time of planning like I had for fighting this guy," she yelled pointing at Shikamaru.

"You don't get it, your only weapon was that damn flute of yours, Wind carries sound so you would have never beaten me," Temari replied as she looked away with her arms crossed.

"Bitch, I will fucking," Tayuya began before she grabbed onto her legs from trying to stand. "This is annoying as hell!"

"You didn't expect injuries to occur in the process of a battle, your naive," Temari grinned.

"Temari stop," Shikamaru grunted as Tayuya clenched his arm in her hand, cause she needed something to relieve stress.

"You stupid bitch, I didn't even want to be in that fight, but Orochimaru's orders had to be carried out! Hell I probably would have left cause my fight with Pineapple head was getting know where. Then fucking Kimimaru showed up and threatened to kill me!"

"Tayuya calm down, there is a time and a place for everything and now is not that time," Kin spoke up. Tayuya grunted and the layed back in her chair.

"Whatever, just you wait Sand Bitch, you'll get yours," Tayuya spat.

"Your going to have to try really hard, and in your current condition I don't think you can hurt me," Temari smiled. Tayuya grunted knowing she was right. Kin and Shikmaru kept her away from anything that can be used as a weapon and Anbu watched over her day and night. Tayuya remembered her original plan to fight the sand bitch, it's just she didn't want to just use him as a weapon anymore. Why the hell did she care, he put her in this situation... or was it the sand bitch, it was both of them who did it. _"Come on, you were forward the last time you called him sexy, why can't you do it now. The bitch will get mad at him, they fight again, Leaf Village takes that as a sign of war and both villages go bye bye." _Tayuya remembered him holding onto her and protecting her during the time he thought they were under attack. He didn't leave her and run to Kin, but carried her with him. She remembered criticizing him for sacrificing his friends for one shinobi, but he seemed to have changed sense then.

"Your right, I can't hurt you, not with my condition, not with my babysitters, and not with Anbu always watching me," Tayuya admitted. "I don't have to sit here and look at your ugly face though! Shikamaru, take me home!" Shikamaru grumbled and got up to pick her up.

"Well, see you guys later then," Kin replied with a smile.

"Wait, Shikamaru, you don't have to listen to her... do you," Temari spoke up.

"Anything that is a means of moving her around, I have no choice," Shikamaru yawned. "It's a drag, but it's my mission."

"Less talking more walking," Tayuya yelled causing Shikamaru to groan again. This was probably going to throw off Kin's plan to get her and Shikamaru to like eachother, but... she'll work on that when she's out of the hospital.

"Wait a minute, I don't have to stick around here," Kin realized as she got out of bed/

"Good for you, you can walk," Tayuya responded harshly and Kin just smiled politely.

"Why are you putting up with her," Temari yelled.

"I have no choice either, we are responsible for the injured, also she's one of my own, so... yea," Kin explained. "If she tries anything on Shikamaru, he can just use Shadow Possession Jutsu anyways."

_"Kin made fun of my technique the last time we fought, three years does change a person," _Shikamaru remembered. Shikamaru, Kin, and Tayuya left out the door next and Temari just stared.

"But... she's a little monster, why help her," Temari wondered.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hey, leave me alone," a man yelled. "please don't kill me!"

"Sorry, but I have to feed the boss," Jirobo relied as he grabbed hold of a chunin and started sucking him dry of blood and chakra. "Jashin, take this sacrifice so you may grant me with the strength to flip this village over." Jirobo disappeared on another alley as Two Anbu and a Jonin landed down and scanned the area.

"He vanished to fast and I can't smell a trace of the man, this is bad," grunted the Jonin as his nose twitched. "Go report this to Lady Hokage while I sniff the area for some clues." The Anbu looked at eachother for a second then nodded as one of them picked up the body and vanished and the other vanished to the hokage tower. "All of his victims so far are ninja and some of them weren't in uniform, so that brings up the question... how is he able to tell the difference between the Ninja and Civilians."


	10. Chapter 10 Shikamaru vs Tayuya Shogi

**Neb: I do not own Naruto.  
**

**Shikamaru: *yawn* review to your heart's content. *yawn*  
**

Shikamaru sat back on his couch ready to enjoy himself for once. A sweet game of Shogi was all he needed to make up for all the dramatic troublesome moments that had been happening, the one problem was... he was facing Tayuya.

"I get next game," Kin smiled.

"Yea, you can face winner," Shikamaru replied.

"Face you in a second Kin," Tayuya grinned as she pulled her sleeve up ready to enjoy her game. She's been stuck in prison for a long time, but she remembered everything about Shogi. It was her way of being a better strategist in her village than anyone else after all.

"Your rather confident," Shikamaru responded with an unamused look.

_"Crack a smile rat, would you," _Tayuya growled in her mind. "You go first, so the game won't over to quickly."

"That doesn't make sense, but alright," Shikamaru responded as he moved his pawn in front of his King forward. She responded by moving one of her pawns forward. _"Her bishop can kill my king's pawn if I move it forward anymore, basic counter move."_

Shikamaru placed his rook in front of his King protecting his pawn to move forward. She moved her rook also in response.

_"Is she mirroring me, wait she's using the rook to guard her pawn she moved in response to mine, she is mirroring me slightly." _After several quick moves Shikamaru realized he might be in trouble. After several moves they each took a bishop from one another and Shikamaru placed his attacking a spot that could prove to be vital in the long run against Tayuya.

She grunted and of course placed hers to protect that spot. "The games taking a lot longer then you said," Kin grinned.

"Shut it Kin," Tayuya responded as she glared at the field. Shikamaru had her cornered with her Gold Generals protecting her King along with her pawns making a ninety degree angle. Shikamaru traded out his Silver General for her Gold and then placed it to attack her former wall. Tayuya grunted as she tried thinking of ways to win. Both her Rook and her Bishop were out there on the field and she thought that perhaps while he was trying to crush her defenses she might take the opportunity of assassinating his King. Her next move was using pawns she moved up to the Kings area and she used that to brake away his defenses and capture his Gold Generals of course one of his survived and he surprisingly claimed one of her bishops. So she worked her way towards taking back a bishop for her perfect moment where he bridged the life of his king with one of the Rooks he claimed from her.

_"Clever," _Shikamaru thought as it was his turn to grunt witch brought a smile to Tayuya's face. She then reset up her wall as his dwindled cause he focused so much on ending the game. She had one of his Rooks now and she used it to guard her Silver General as it closed in to attack his. Of Course Shikamaru had several ways to defend his Silver General, but he wanted to do that along with messing up her strategy in the long run. His eyes turned to his Bishop that was already protecting his Silver General. He'd have to kill him off, but it would protect his King and claim a Rook. He placed the Bishop he captured to the field and prepared for her move and she instantly reacted by placing a Gold General she captured to the side of his Silver General where it couldn't attack and it was protected by her Silver General checking the King. _"Of course this happened," _Shikamaru groaned in his mind. She then prepared the next attack with a pawn guarded by her Rook attacking his Silver General. He placed his Knight down to guard his King and then she placed her Gold General she had taken in their next couple moves guarded by her other Gold General attacking the King that was now boxed in. "What," Shikamaru gawked.

"I don't play only for kicks and giggles, I play to win," she grinned.

"Well I lost," Shikamaru admitted.

"Aren't you going to take my Gold General," she asked.

"No point, I lost," Shikamaru responded.

"Pussy, a player where I'm from goes by the going down swinging rule," she explained though it was very harsh.

"Yea Shikamaru, prove your a leader worth his pay and go down swinging for your men," Kin laughed. Shikamaru gave them both an unamused look and Kin just sighed while Tayuya stuck her tongue out at him.

"My turn," Kin grinned.

"Ready to lose next," Tayuya grinned.

"I won't go down that easy," Kin laughed. They each took their turns taking pieces from each other, Kin to build up her defenses and Tayuya to build up her offense. They both were grinning at first, but then Tayuya's left her face as several times she thought the game was over and she won Kin had replenished her defenses over and over again, keeping the King in the same tight corner with a new piece messing with Tayuya's end game strategy.

"Oh for fuck sake, die bitch," Tayuya growled.

"Guess her strategy is more of a lasting type strategy," Shikamaru yawned as he checked the time and saw it was eleven o'clock. "We've been up to long, you guys think it's time to pack it in.

"One second Pineapple head, yes, game over!"

"Nope," Kin responded.

"Dammit, you bitch!" Kin just kept grinning as her defenses replaced with generals and rooks every time Tayuya thought she got her. Eventually Tayuya started setting up pieces in different areas just to keep Kin from putting her's in those spots and cornered her King with a Gold General attacking it and so many of her pieces on all sides keeping the King from escaping, plus her Silver General who protected her Gold General.

"You got me," Kin smiled as she held out her hand to Tayuya.

"What do you think your doing," Tayuya wondered.

"It's called a handshake, we did it at the end of every game at the coffee shop I use to own."

"Back in the Sound Village, the looser would have a Kunai waiting at the end of their sleeve," Tayuya responded.

"This isn't the Sound Village, we are in a nicer village with better people... mostly better people, just shake my hand, I promise I wont bite." Tayuya grunted and then shook Kins hands deciding Kin wasn't going to be a sore loser right in front of someone. "You still think I'm going to behave like I would in the Sound Village don't you."

"Don't you expect the same from me," Tayuya replied with her eyebrow raised.

"Kind of, cause you only know how things work there," Kin responded. An idea just clicked in her brain that might work in her favor. "How about you and Shikamaru go out on a date and you can learn more about this village," Kin reasoned.

"What," Tayuya yelled.

*snore* Kin and Tayuya turned their heads and saw Shikamaru fast asleep on the floor.

"Shikamaru, wake up and go on a date with Tayuya," Kin yelled.


	11. Chapter 11 The Power of a Beast

**Neb: I do not own Naruto.  
**

**Shikamaru: I'm on a stupid date  
**

**Tayuya: My legs are still broken and I'm pretty sure in other people's fanfics I got them back a lot sooner than this Neb you ass.**

**Neb: Not sure if I'll give you your legs back... I'm afraid of what you'd do with them afterwards.**

**Shikamaru: Give her back a wheel chair at least, we were at the hospital a chapter ago.**

**Neb: Fine, you can have a new wheel chair. **

**Tayuya: Finally, OK, Review to your hearts content.**

_"I can't believe I'm actually going out with the rat," _Tayuya thought.

_"I can't believe I'm going out with this monster," _Shikamaru thought. The two of them headed down the market place where they scanned the area for things to do. Tayuya got a wheel chair again when they left the hospital and she was just wheeling along while keeping an eye out for Jirobo and keeping an eye on Shikamaru. She knew she admitted to herself she liked the guy, but the thought of that left when Kin forced them on a date. This of course caused her to get angry, argued for a bit, and Shikamaru is almost on the terms they were on when they were housed together. At least she didn't want to kill him at least, she calmed down a bit about that. As they waked along the market place wondering where the hell they were even going, or if they would go somewhere or just circle around the village a bit and tell Kin they tried. Meanwhile they were being followed by two blondes who were curious about what was going on.

_"Why is Shikamaru casually walking around with her, she has her wheel chair back, so he should be back to his lazy self right," _Ino assumed.

_"Dammit, why is he following her, she tried to kill him, she wants me dead," _Temari growled in her mind. Ino turned her head to Temari who looked back at her and nodded. Ino nodded back and then looked towards Shikamaru and Tayuya who were lead into a ramen shop by Choji.

"So Shikamaru, I heard your on a date," Choji grinned.

"How much food did Kin give you to keep an eye on us," Tayuya responded.

"Wow your mean, and cut out the fat jokes before I kick your ass," Choji growled.

"Calm down Choji, no need to make a scene," Shikamaru responded.

"Alright fine," Choji replied.

"It's ok, I got use to scenes two years ago when Naruto came here," the shop owner responded. "Does any of you know how long Naruto will be away?" Shikamaru looked up surprised and then shook his head.

"No sir, I have no Idea when he'll be back."

"Shame, he was my best customer as much as I hate to admit it," the man responded sadly.

"Can we stop talking about the blonde brat, besides if he was your best customer, why would you hate to admit it," Tayuya yelled.

"Your friend is right, she is very mean," the man grumbled.

"How about we be your best customers for the day and get some ramen noodles," Shikamaru decided in order to lower the tension.

"I'd love to but... I have stuff to do," Choji decided before retreating.

_"I'll be damned, Tayuya was right, Kin did use him to get us in this shop," _Shikamaru thought as he scanned the area around them for Kin. He saw Ino who was peaking behind a wall and he noticed another blonde haired girl who quickly repositioned herself to another place before he could make out who it was. He spotted Kin finally who also repositioned herself. _"What's her game, why is she pushing Tayuya and I together?" _Shikamaru looked back to Ino who didn't reposition herself. _"Ino, you've been spotted move to another area."_

_"He spotted me, oh well there is one way I can handle this." _Ino started walking to the Ramen shop smiling and ran by her and grabbed her arm and pulled her off.

"Ino, just the person I was looking for, I need your opinion on certain dresses."

"Son of a bitch," Ino yelled as she was pulled out. Shikamaru sweat dropped and Tayuya opened her menu ignoring everything else.

"Gonna have Spicy Ramen," Tayuya decided.

"Just like her personallity," Shikamaru yawned. Tayuya glared at him causing him to sweat drop to form on his head.

"Don't try flattering me," she growled. Shikamaru grabbed his menu and started looking through the choices.

"I'll just have plain I guess," Shikamaru decided.

"Of course you do," Tayuya smirked.

"Well don't try flattering me," he responded sarcastically. She glared at him then looked away. Temari watched them and then smirked.

_"I've got nothing to worry about," _She thought before jumping off. "Their chemistry is terrible."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After a silent dinner with each other they decided it was late enough they would head home and tell Kin they tried, but aren't interested. Tayuya remembered when she called him sexy to his face in order to start a war between the Sand and the Leaf. Yea like that was going to happen, he probably forgot about it, so it doesn't matter. She turned her head and noticed a shadow move down the ally._"That was one large ass Anbu..." _She gawked and turned her head to Shikamaru. "Jirobo!" The shadow moved at Shikamaru at lightning speed and sent him flying into a wall. Jirobo grabbed hold of Tayuya by the throat and lifted her off of her wheel chair.

"Long time no see Tayuya," he grunted. She gawked as she saw his body transform, though it wasn't his cursemark doing it. His body had turned completely black and six horns grew out of his head. His hair grew longer and his muscles grew bigger and so did his teeth. His eyes turned blank white for a second and then they formed silver lines that shaped an upside down triangles.

"What is your large ass doing her," she coughed as he squeezed her throat tightly.

"I'll be honest, I'm glad you weren't killed. Now I get to do it myself," he grinned. "I'm going to offer you to Jashin!" Tayuya felt her blood and Chakra drain from her body as he held tight. She tried punching at him, but he shrugged off every attack. Shikamaru tried using his shadow possession jutsu, but it wasn't working on him.

"Shadow Strangle Jutsu," Shikamaru yelled as his shadow tried to work it's way up Jirobo's body and strangle him.

"Really, is that the best you can do," Jirobo laughed as he clenched harder on Tayuya's throat causing her to cough more as she could no longer breathe.

Shikamaru grunted and threw several Kunai at his back with paper bombs tied to them. They blew up causing him to let go of Tayuya and then Shikamaru ran and grabbed her then jumped back to gain distance. Jirobo recovered from the attack and then charged at Shikamaru. Shikamaru looked at Tayuya who had fear in her eyes. He jumped back and landed on a nearby building where he saw three Anbu skeletons. He gawked at how easily they were taken down. Jirobo jumped up on the building and grinned.

"Like my work," he grinned as he stepped forward. "I've been eating away at ninja from all over this village trying to lower there forces before our run in." Jirobo grinned once more as his fat body turned into a well toned muscled one. "I've also been absorbing there Chakra and blood in order to feed me and Jashin!"

"Who the hell is Jashin," Shikamaru responded.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Jirobo grinned before jumping in the air and then landing down on the building causing it to collapse. Shikamaru grabbed hold of Tayuya and held her tight as he took the fall. He coughed in pain when he hit the ground and then rolled over to dodge the next attack, but instead was kicked into another nearby wall. He held onto Tayuya as he took all the damage.

_"Dammit, how do I get out of this," _Shikamaru thought before flashing back to Temari rescuing him from Tayuya and then Asuma saving him from other Sound Ninja. Jirobo appeared behind him and slammed his foot into Shikamaru's side then above him and slammed it into his back.

"No one will save you now," Jirobo yelled before a fist hit him in the face sending him flying back into a wall. Jirobo stood back up and saw Tsunade standing in front of him. He grunted and then ran off as fast as he could.

"Track him and don't let him out of your site," Tsunade yelled at three Anbu and two Jonnin that came down. They nodded and jumped after him. "Are you two OK."

Shikamaru was about to remark he'll live, but passed our from the damage he took. "Shikamaru," Tayuya yelled.


	12. Chapter 12 Who is Shikamaru's Girlfriend

**Neb: I do not own Naruto.  
**

**Shikamaru: I'm in the hospital.  
**

**Kin: Now you know how I feel.**

**Tayuya: This has been one fucked up story!**

**Neb: Review to your heart's content.**

Tayuya slammed her fist on the wall. She was completely helpless against her old teammate. That son of a bitch Jirobo nearly killed Shikamaru and she couldn't do anything about it. Why the hell did she care, he was the enemy, he was the one who nearly got her killed, him and the sand bitch, but why was she feeling such strong emotions for him. Damn Kin made them get along with each other, speaking of her she's just sitting over their. They were all in the hospital waiting for Shikamaru. Ino, Tayuya, Temari, Choji, Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru's Parents and Kin that is. A nurse came out of the room and smiled at them. "He'll be fine, the doctor has handled the situation. He just needs rest."

"Awesome, he'll do what he loves," Kiba grinned and Choji laughed.

"I-I'm glad he's ok," Hinata smiled.

"When the f**** did you get here," Tayuya gawked as she looked at Hinata who shrunk down.

"Sorry about her," Kin responded as she smiled at Hinata. "Heard about you in the tournament, rough."

"Let's not dwell on such things," Neji coughed. "So when can we see him?"

"Tomorrow will be a good time period," the Nurse smiled.

Everyone except for Ino, Choji, Shikamaru's parents, Ino and of course Tayuya got up from their seats and left. (Tayuya: Not funny asshole! Neb: Sorry)

"So," Shikamaru's mom spoke up, which of you is Shikamaru's girlfriend?

"None of us are his girlfriend," Ino yelled.

"You seem confident in that," Kin smirked causing angry glares to shoot towards her. Ino, Temari, and Tayuya didn't think she would be playing for Shikamaru's heart. "It's not me, don't go tearing my throat out wolves." She smirked at them and then turned her head towards Shikamaru's mom. She lifted her hand and pointed it at Tayuya. "They went out on a date yesterday, she is the girlfriend!" Temari and Ino fell back in shock at that statement.

"They were just out walking and eating, it wasn't a date," Ino yelled.

"Really," Shikamaru's mom smirked. "Exactly what is a date to you?" Ino looked up in the air as she pictured herself with a man in a tux running on a beach with each other, picking flowers, eating a fancy restaurant, getting married, and then dirty things ran through her mind after that. They looked at Ino drooling and blushing as she went into her thoughts. Temari face palmed and Kin grinned. Tayuya had no idea what the hell she was even looking at. "Girls, do any of you care to answer," Shikamaru's mom continued.

"It would have to be the exact same things Tayuya and Shikamaru did," Kin responded.

"If your casual like Shikamaru's mother and I were yea that is basically it," Shikaku responded.

"I made you take me to the most romantic movie at our time," Shikamaru's mom responded.

"And I responded that was the most troublesome date I've ever had with you," Shikaku responded.

"Right, I remember you lazy shit," she growled. He grinned at her and she grinned back. Temari thought to herself about what a date with Shikamaru would be like, but she couldn't think of it. She didn't think either of them would have knowledge of it.

"Face it, Tayuya has more of a shot then the both of you," Kin grinned causing Ino to break out of her daze and look angry at her along with Temari.

"Why don't you want to go out with him," Yoshino asked.

"Aha, your joking right," Kin laughed. "I don't even plan on being in this village when my house arrest time is up, I have a Tea shop I'm trying to get back to, where I can live my peaceful life again."

"You can't live peacefully here?"

"You do remember all of the muggings that Jirobo is causing remember?"

"I see, well, I suppose if you don't want to be with my charming young man then, but why do you push... Tayuya was your name? Tayuya then at him?" Tayuya looked curious at her also, why the hell is she doing that?"

_"Dammit, I'm trying to unpsychopath her by using the guy she wants to kill, I can't tell his mom she wants him dead though!" _Kin smiled once more at them. "Pushing Tayuya at him, well perhaps because they are natural born leaders, strategists, and former enemies. I love a good challenge when it comes to paring people and her strong personality vs his lazy one, I think she would be perfect for him." Yoshino smiled again and Kin sighed in relief. She didn't care to much for Shikamaru, he put her through all this torment by beating her in the chunin exams. She didn't hold it against him to much and he has protected her a lot, sense they started living together, so he wasn't that bad, but still. Her new life here isn't exactly as good as the one she once had at the tea shop. The only person she hates is Ino for trying to get Tayuya and her sent back to prison where they can draw their last breath.

"When my son wakes up, all of you will each go out on a real date with him, how does that sound," Yoshino.

"I can answer for my son on that one," his dad laughed. "Troublesome."


	13. Chapter 13 Life is Troublesome

**Kane Inuzaki: Can you write a Shikamaru/ Kin fanfic**

**Neb: sure, but I need to finish up some of the fanfics that I have written so far first.**

**Shikamaru: Her now!**

**Neb: I do not own Naruto.  
**

**Shikamaru: I hate my life.  
**

**Tayuya: What are you an Emo?**

**Shikamaru: no, just really tired...**

Shikamaru woke in the hospital bed looking around. He flashed back to his fight against Jirobo. The bastard had the upper hand with his new transformation and abilities, but now Shikamaru did. Now he knew what he was up against and now he needed to come up with a strategy against it. _"I could rig the town with paper bombs, oh wait, with Anbu running all over the town I'd get in trouble for that." _Shikamaru looked around and sighed before getting up and exiting the door. A nurse asked him down the hallway if he needed to rest some more, but he shook his head. "I had plenty of rest, it's time I get back to my job," he responded with a groan.

"Glad to see your OK," Shikaku responded.

"Dad?"

"Don't act so surprised that I've been waiting here for you," Shikaku grinned.

"Thanks for coming, but is there something worth disgusting, who attacked me and why everyone already knows. Jirobo of the Sound Four for my chakra."

"That isn't it, your mom got you in some trouble."

"Trouble?"

"Son, have you ever been on a date before?" Shikamaru glared at him. He already knows that he hasn't.

"Your about to go on three or four, don't know if that Kin girl will take up the offer."

"Shit," Shikamaru groaned.

"I know, but who knows, you might enjoy it."

"You've been saying that for years," Shikamaru groaned. "I don't want to have to do this, women are so troublesome!"

"They bring out the best in us, tell me you haven't been fascinated by the women around you," Shikaku grinned.

Temari and Tayuya he admitted to himself are good strategists, Kin was an alright girl, and Ino is kind of annoying, she had been rivaling over Sasuke for so many years, she always was so aggressive to him and Choji just like Sakura was to Naruto. She was a pain in the ass, but why did she want to go out with him?

"I don't have to do this if I don't want to," Shikamaru responded.

"True, but then again your mother..."

"I don't have a choice," Shikamaru grumbled as he left the shop.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Jashin, forgive me for my failure," Jirobo groaned.

"Don't worry young Jirobo, your family is here to help," a man in a black cloak grinned as three ninjas with Jashin's symbol carved on their headbands emerged.

"Thank you great priest of Jashin," Jirobo bowed.

"It is no problem at all, together we shall turn the leaf village into a village for Jashin worshipers."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Shikamaru walked in his house to the smell of cabbage and beef stew on the table.

"Shikamaru, welcome back, dinner is on the table," Kin smiled as he came inside. Shikamaru yawned and walked towards the kitchen lazily.

"So any poison in my bowl," Shikamaru joked as he went to sat down. Tayuya clenched her fist and slammed her hand on the table as she sat up as tall as she could.

"Shut the hell up Pineapple head, after saving us so many times you'd think we'd show gratitude!"

"He was joking Tayuya," Kin responded as she waved her hands in the air frightened. She had forgotten to keep all knives away from Tayuya, so the bread knife was near the red head. "Please calm down, he didn't mean anything of it." Tayuya looked at her and then back to Shikamaru who eyed her with his usual board expression. "Don't look at me like that, fucking apologize!"

"I'm sorry," he responded with a groan. "It was a bad joke given how often you've been giving me that deadly look." Tayuya rolled her chair out from under the table and sat closer to Shikamaru. Her arms were no longer weak and she was now able to role herself, sadly the hokage said her legs may never heal.

"Look Nara, I'm sorry I've been hostile to you ever sense you took us in, I couldn't cope with the enemy helping us and I was still very soar. Can you forgive a gal?" She held up her hand to shake and Shikamaru grabbed it and shook it. Finally forgiveness that looked like choice and not forced coming from her.

Kin looked down and smiled slightly, but then she remembered her talk with the Hokage.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Flashback

"Her recovery in her upper body had fully recovered," Tsunade informed Kin. Kin sat inside an office with the blonde doctor/ Hokage and grinned.

"Glad to hear it, and what about her lower body, how long will that take," Kin asked.

"It... worsened. Must of been the struggle against Jirobo."

"It has, how bad is it now," Kin asked.

"Kin, she can't use her legs anymore, they are beyond repair even for me," Tsunade explained. Kin grabbed her mouth in shock.

"B-but you said she might be able to walk again last time we had this conversation!" Kin slammed her hands on the desk and Tsunade didn't budge.

"She was suppose to stay off her feet for six months then I'd check up on her again, as I said before, but she had apparently used them before." Kin's eyes widened with shock as she remembered giving Tayuya pain killers to put her in a predicament to get her and Shikamaru closer together.

_"I-I I ruined Tayuya's legs!"_


	14. Chapter 14 Temari's Date?

**Neb: I don't own Naruto and we are moving onto the dates, starting with Ino and Shikamaru**_  
_

**Temari: Enjoy.**

Temari and Shikamaru were sitting at an okonomiyaki stand for the first part of the date. "This place sells some pretty cheap food," Temari spoke up trying to start a conversation.

"Yep, trying to save my wallet for when Ino wipes me out of money," Shikamaru yawned. Temari smiled at him and then went back to eating.

"You know, you don't have to go out with Ino, if you don't want to lose all your money."

"Gotta be fair, that's what my dad said," he responded without a care.

"Well could you at least be polite on out first date," she growled at him and he straightened up. "That's better." He looked at the menu again and then yawned again. "Do you ever get sleep?"

"Only when I have free time," he replied.

"Well don't fall asleep on our date, I want everything to be perfec-" The sound of an explosion came crashing out of a nearby building. Shikamaru and Temari got up on instinct. Temari's instinct as now protector of the Kazekage and Shikamaru's developed instincts from protecting Kin and Tayuya had kicked in. Temari looked around and remembered Gaara wasn't with her and sighed in relief before looking to Shikamaru who already left. She grunted before heading to the building of the explosion. Two leaf chunin fell back and a sand chunin that accompanied her on her trip over to the Leaf Village. She turned her head to see a woman with chains sticking out of her body and a purple eye on her forehead. "Who are you?!"

"I am reincarnation at it's finest," She smiled revealing two missing eyes from her sockets. "Jashin had revived me and given me good vision, but I must reap the souls of those who work for peace. Only then can I be whole once again. Her hair was black and long and her skin was pail as a ghost. cut marks had revealed on her empty eye sockets.

"What happened to your eyes," Temari asked.

"I can't remember, but you can help me by allowing me to reap your soul," she yelled before three more chains began tearing through the walls grabbing hold of her. Temari dropped her fan and grunted. "Death befall those who do not destroy in his glorious name!" The girl fell back into a wall as a fist slammed her in the face. She looked up to see Tsunade standing up in front of her.

"Levi of the Uchiha clan, at least you were until you committed a sin that got your eyes ripped out and banished," Tsunade growled.

"A peace of memory, thank you Jashin!" She began firing more chain around Tsunade until three orange dots formed in her purple eye. "Second form!" Her skin turned completely black and her teeth became sharp. White markings formed around her eyes. She did six hand signals and began shooting flaming birds at the two kunoichi. Tsunade and Temari both dodged the attacks and retaliated with their own. Temari swung her fan that she recovered and sent Levi flying back. Levi stood back up as the orange dots formed circles in her eye.

"What kind of dojutsu is that anyways!"

"It's called the Shitaigan," she grinned. "My master told me that Jashin himself ripped it out of a Shinigami and blessed it to me!" The Orange circles glowed and a wind wave shot back at Tsunade and Temari.

"She copied my jutsu, but she doesn't have Sharingan," Temari yelled.

"It's just in retaliation mode," the girl grinned. "Why are you so upset? Is it cause your going to die!" She swung several chains at them sending them through the next wall and then she grabbed them and slammed them through the ceiling. Tsunade regained her footing on the wall and slammed her fist into Levi. Levi flipped back and fell through several walls until she landed out of the building. She then begun running through a crowd of people.

"After her," Tsunade yelled out of the broken wall and Neji and two chunin chased after the girl.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kin flipped back and grabbed for a kitchen knife out of a nearby drawer and a kunai from under a lamp when the explosion came off. She tied a bell to the knife and turned her head to see a hand smack her into a wall. Tayuya rolled in the kitchen to see the noise. Jirobo and a man with silver long hair and giant muscles was standing in the kitchen.

"She's not as sharp as she use to be," Jirobo noted.

"Slacking and less fighting does that to a person," the man explained. The two of them turned their heads to see Tayuya grabbing hold of a nearby bread knife.

"Where's your flute Tayuya," Jirobo grinned. "Oh wait, don't tell me you can't use your famous genjutsu anymore?" Tayuya grunted, she had lost her abillity to perform ever sense that freak doctor used his liquid genjutsu.

"Jirobo," she spoke up. Jirobo glared towards her and kept up his guard. "I'm fucking haunting your fat ass, you mother fucking pig will feel the wrath of my fucking foot up your fucking ass. I don't care if you kill me, because in the end your still fucking garbage, just like you've always been!"

Jirobo's face turned red in anger and then he grinned. "Tayuya, I'm going to miss our fights, oh well, time for you to be sacrificed to Jashin." Him and the muscled man both charged at Tayuya and she held up her bread knife.

_"I've had a good run I fucking guess."_


	15. Chapter 15 Shikamaru's wits

**Neb: I don't own Naruto now that the cultists invaded the Leaf Village it is time for the war to begin. Could the small group of ninja with their scary transformations win.  
**

Tayuya swung her bread knife, but fell off of her chair when doing so. The muscular man grabbed her by the hair and dragged her across the room and slammed her into the wall.

"Time to die Tayuya, but I'm going to eat your chakra until you die, so that the taste of your death will be a good memory of mine," Jirobo grinned.

"Eat this," Shikamaru yelled as he threw several Kunai at the pair. Jirobo and the muscular man dodged the attack and turned towards Shikamaru who already had Tayuya and a knocked out Kin. Shikamaru's shadow lifted in the air next as he was yanked out threw the window. Jirobo and the muscular man both ran to the window looking outside to see a stretchy cord was attached to his shadow that just let go.

"Clever son of a bitch," the muscular man laughed before him and Jirobo sniffed the air. "Is that gas?" They turned their heads to see Shikamaru firing a lighten arrow in their direction.

"Get out of the building," Jirobo yelled before the whole place lit up in flames.

"All according to plan," Shikamaru grinned. Tayuya gawked at what she just witnessed, Shikamaru had tuned their house into a death trap for Jirobo.

"OK, that was fucking brilliant," She grinned at him. They looked over to see two familiar faces crawl out of the fire. Jirobo was in his new transformation and his friend had grown even bigger and his hair had spiked up. Red tattoos had formed all over the mans body and his teeth had become sharper and his ears pointier.

"Fuck," Tayuya growled. "What will it take to kill those guys.

"This," Shikamaru yelled as his shadow yanked at a hose realeasing a huge blast of water at his enemies. "Now!"

Two chunin jumped next to Shikamaru and did a few hand signals before shooting bolts of lightning at their enemy.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," both of the Jashin worshipers screamed as they were electrocute. Shikamaru's Shadows then grabbed onto several chains and released them causing two smaller buildings to fall on the two ninja. Shikamaru drew another arrow and one of the chunin pulled out a lighter and lit it. He fired again and the fueled up buildings lit up instantly.

"When did you evacuate our fucking neighbors," Tayuya gawked.

"As soon as we moved in," Shikamaru responded keeping his eyes on the flames. He noticed one of them flickering, but not because of the wind. He grabbed onto Tayuya and Kin and jumped off the building they were on with the two chunin following. The building they were on collapsed as a giant stone monster grabbed onto it and tore it apart. The muscular man stood on the monster and Jirobo walked out of the flames and turned his head to them.

"Nothing you use will hurt us, we are protected by a divine," Jirobo grinned. He charged at them and Shikamaru threw down several smoke bombs as he ran his way threw town. "You can't get away that easilly, not with the two injured girls weighing you down idiot!"

"Fang over fang!" Kiba and Akamaru both slammed into Jirobo sending him flying back. He looked up to see the muscular man fall to his knees as bugs began eating him alive.

"Shit! get off me!"

"Aya the stone man, or should we say the puppet master behind the stone me, the hidden leaf named you dead, a mistake we will correct," Neji responded before charging at the muscular man and begun hitting him in several chakra points. The man rolled over still trying to get the bugs off of himself. His body then started expanding as the stone monster crumbled. Shino grabbed onto Neji and pulled him away before them man exploded.

"Impossible," Jirobo yelled.

"if the right points are hit, your own transformations turn against you," Neji responded.

"Good job guys," Shikamaru smirked. Jirobo started getting back to his feet before he felt a fist slam into his face sending him flying back. A pink haired girl landed down and grinned.

"Your one of the people that took Sasuke away," Sakura yelled.

"Um, so did I," Tayuya responded.

"Oh, there is no quarrel among females," Sakura smilled. _"Fuck this bitch, cha!"_

"Right," Tayuya responded with a sweat drop.

"Sakura, Kiba!" The two of them looked to Shikamaru. "I need you two to get Kin and Tayuya out of here."

"You take care of that, I'm not missing the action," Kiba grinned. "Besides, they are your job anyway." Shikamaru looked over at Shino and Neji who both landed down in front of Jirobo.

"Fine," Shikamaru responded before seeing Sakura lift up Kin.

"She needs medical attention right away," Sakura responded.

"Right," Shikamaru smiled before lifting up Tayuya and the two of them jumped off. Jirobo grunted before running off the other direction being chased by the three boys.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Choji flipped back as two darker skinned girls with white hair and purple eyes closed in on him. The two of them started kicking at him from both sides.

"I'm fighting a pair of girls, man am I getting Shikamaru's luck," Choji grunted as he flew back. "What the hell is up with them, I was fighting one before and then another emerged without a hand signal.

"Sorry kid, but this isn't a jutsu," one of them grinned.

"This is our power, I am Yuki!"

"I am Yuno and we are famous bandit ninja twins!" The two of them jumped back as another man came down.

"Sensei," Choji responded.

"Don't worry Choji, I wont let you fight alone," Asuma grinned.


	16. Chapter 16 Three More Down

**Neb: I do not own Naruto, with Jirobo held in place by the leaf village ninja and one of his allies dead, the rest of Jashin's followers cause havoc upon the village. Shikamaru leads Kin and Tayuya to safety with Sakura.  
**

The twins flipped back as Asuma was swinging his blade at them. Choji went human boulder next and started rolling towards them fast. They both jumped high in the air and smiled at eachother before both using several handsignals.

"Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu," they both yelled as they conjured twenty clones each and mixed themselves within the small army they made.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu," Asuma grunted.

"Not as good as Naruto's," Choji responded. "He can make more."

"Who cares," all of the Jashine clones laughed simultaneously. "What kind of idiot would waste all of her or his chakra making clones."

"You leave my friend alone, he always had plenty to spare," Choji yelled.

"Choji, don't let them get in your head," Asuma yelled.

"Old man is grumpy," they all laughed.

"Go for the third one's from the middle," Kakashi yelled.

"Human Boulder," Choji shouted before slamming into the middle two Jashin Worshipers causing the others to vanish.

"How," they both grunted before passing out.

"You two were out of sync slightly when talking simultaneously with your clones, either get it right or stay silent," the Kakashi explained.

"Thanks Kakashi," Asuma responded.

"No problem buddy."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Where did she go," Tsunade grunted as she moved from person to person checking their faces as she toured her streets. _"That's some ninja, I can't find her anywhere." _She looked at her Jonin that were circling the streets, but something was weird, each of them were stopping and standing still at a certain point. Tsunade quickly jumped in the air as she saw a shadow move up to her from underneath. "Shadow Possession?"

"Not quite," the former Uchiha yelled as she popped out of her shadow and flew after Tsunade. Tsunade grabbed for her Kunai, but didn't feel any of her weapons, then she tried to swing a punch, but missed.

_"What the, Genjutsu?"_

_"Welcome to the world of despair, population, you and every Jonin, Chunin, and Anbu that walks along this rode, I can find each ninja that steps in my path." Tsunade looked up as she saw volcanoes erupting everywhere in this grey dimension as her ninja were all strapped to chains being torn apart by birds, wolves, and other beasts."  
_

_"Levi, stop this now," Tsunade yelled._

_"No, I had a home here in the village at one point in time and then it was taken away, what's worse is you didn't even defend me, my own friend!"_

_"You gone insane, your still insane!"_

_"I am no longer an Uchiha, that made sure of that when they ripped my eyes out, now I am a follower of Jashine, and we do whatever we want!"_

_"You remember now?"_

_"Not everything, I still don't remember what my sin was," she cried. "I don't know in the name of Jashine what was so terrible that my own clan would abandon me!"_

_"You tried to kill your clan leader, then you tried to kill the third Hokage!"_

_"No, that can't be it, otherwise my memory would restore, like all the other ones," she yelled. Levi grabbed a kunai from her pocket and stabbed Tsunade with it in the rib cage._

_"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," Tsunade yelled as some blood dripped from her mouth. Levi start wrapping herself in chains forming a cacoon._

_"I want my memory!" The chains broke open revealing a hideous monster with claws, horns, and bat wings as her Shitaigan raged in her eyes. The orange dots started turning into upside down triangles as she grabbed onto Tsunade's soul and started pulling it out of her body. "See what I can do, little miss perfect, I can rip people's souls out."_

_"Don't use that move, you'll die," Tsunade grunted._

_"Death won't befall upon me, I can't die!"_

_"Tsunade took a breat before realeasing Chakra from herself."_

_"What are you doing?"_

_"Burning Chakra, your genjutsu is ineffective if I don't have any!"_

_"Stop it!"_

Tsunade slammed her fist into Levi sending her flying straight into the ground. The girl tried to get back up, but she saw her skin start to tear apart. "I remember," she smiled before turning to dust. Tsunade looked at her ninja who were all shaking out of their trances. Tsunade nodded to them and they jumped off to find any other enemies in the village.

OOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Shikamaru and Sakura finally made it to the hospital where they laid Kin and Tayuya on other beds. "I should get back and help the others," Sakura explained.

"Go ahead," Shikamaru nodded as she jumped off. He turned to the other two. Tayuya smiled at him and Kin was just waking up.

"Ouch, dammit," she grunted as she recalled getting smacked to the side by Jirobo.

"Relax, a doctor will get here," Shikamaru smiled before falling to the ground.

"The doctor is here," a man smiled from behind Shikamaru as he fainted onto the ground.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," Tayuya and Kin both screamed in horror as they saw the doctor who experimented on them standing their smirking. They looked around to see if anyone else could help, but everyone was moving along as if everything was normal.

"Don't expect help girls, I've hypnotized everyone in the hospital," he grinned. "I must confess though, I'm surprised to see Kin alive after jamming all those needles of liquid genjutsu in her, how many was it, like ten at once! Hahaha!"

Tayuya pulled herself to back up against the wall. "So I went around the whole village getting in and out of people's heads, made a few Jashine worshipers believe I was their leader and even revived a few ninja who could give this village the justice it deserves!"

"Cut the crap, you don't care about this village," Tayuya yelled before he smacked her off of her bed.

"Please, someone help," Kin yelled.

"Not happening," he yelled. "I've waited to long to avenge the Third Hokage and now I finally get to do it, as you die slowly and painfully as he did!" The former leaf village doctor grabbed Tayuya by the hair and pulled out a syringe and shoved it in her. She screamed as everything around her started turning into a nightmare...


	17. Chapter 17 Genjutsu is tricky (Final Ch)

**Neb: I do not own Naruto, final chapter.  
**

**Shikamaru: *yawn* review to your hearts content.**

Tayuya fell on the floor as she saw ants crawl all over her. As she screamed for help she saw everyone walking around as if everything is normal. She knows genjutsu better than anybody, but that didn't make this living nightmare any less horrific. Her bones felt like they were melting, darkness covered the area. She looked at the former leaf doctor head over to Kin to do the same to her. She was wide awake and shaking in the corner afraid to even fight. "Tayuya, I broke your legs and prevented you from walking ever again, I'm s-sorry," Kin apologized. Kin knew her life was over already and death from Tayuya would be mercy compared to the other psychopath.

"What, is this your lame excuse to get out of pain early, I already know," she growled as she crawled over to Shikamaru and pulled him to her. "I had been planning you and this fucker's death sense I fell down in the shower... but then for a second I actually liked him and later on as he protected me I began to even love the smart ass. So I forgave you, I knew when he took every hit from Jirobo for me that he would protect me forever, whether he loved me or just cause he's that type of person."

"This is sweet and all, but it's time to send Kin back into her state of fear," the man growled.

_"Everything is becoming dark, the genjustsu is about to take full affect and then I go into shock, shock is the answer though, I can trigger my own genjutsu and get Shikamaru to wake up." _Tayuya grinned at her plan, she was going to be screaming later, but at least Shikamaru would get the asshole. She begun whistling in Shikamaru's ear even when he disappeared from her vision, she knew she was holding onto him. Placing her chakra into the sound of her whistling she can manipulate Shikamaru's mind and wake him up and protect him from the doctors genjutsu.

"Die servant of Orochimaru," the man yelled as he was about to shove five liquid genjutsu syringes into Kin... "Why can't I move," he growled. He turned his head and saw Tayuya whistling in Shikamaru's ear and Shikamaru's shadow attached to his. "Y- your manipulating him with genjutsu, I thought you needed a flute for that." Kin was stunned with fear, but snapped out and crawled to the other side of the room. She grabbed a few needle before getting near Tayuya.

"R-remember, he doesn't have a whole lot of Chakra left," Kin explained.

"That's why I can't reach," Tayuya growled as Shikamaru's shadow hand was trying it's best to grab the man's throat.

"Don't use Shikamaru as a weapon," Kin yelled. Tayuya wasn't listening, she couldn't listen while the liquid genjutsu was tampering with her thoughts. She could see badly knitted puppets that looked like her summons chant behind her telling her to kill the son of a bitch.

"Kin," Tayuya spoke up. "I can't see you anymore, the genjutsu has taken affect and the only reason why I'm not screaming is because I'm using my own genjutsu on myself and Shikamaru, but get out of the room and find help." Kin ran out as soon as she was instructed. She kept running down the hallway until she reached the end of the building.

"No one has been affected down here," she sighed in relief.

"So what are you waiting for, the boys chakra will run out soon, you might as well kill me no-" the man was cut off as Tayuya made a sharp whistle that caused the shadows to turn from a hand to several spikes that impaled through him. "H-how?" The man hit the ground hard and Tayuya released her control of Shikamaru.

"If I'm in his head, I can manipulate him and his actions, I did just that and used his shadow in a way he was never taught. She pulled several Kunai from Shikamaru's pocket and held it to herself. "Maybe the nightmares will end if I kill myself," she smiled. The Kunai were slapped out of her hand as the Hokage forced her to the ground in submission.

"Don't you dare," Tsunade growled. She knocked Tayuya out and pulled her over to a nearby bed, then she put Shikamaru in another one. "Report." Two Anbu and four Jonin appeared around her.

"All enemies have either been subdued or erased ma'am," one of the Anbu stated.

"Can you not say erased, that's creepy," one of the Jonin grunted.

"Excellent work, bring the prisoners to my office, I will deal with them shortly."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Jirobo is dead again," Kin spoke up to Tayuya and Shikamaru.

"How did he die this time," Shikamaru asked.

"Whoever brought him back must have perished or got bored of him, reanimation jutsu's only last until the user dies, knocks out, or releases it himself," Sakura explained.

"OK," Tayua replied.

"I bet it was the twins," Kakashi explained. "They were the ones to be defeated and still live afterwords."

"I agree, but the leader was clearly the former medical ninja," Asuma pointed out.

"Well I'm glad that fucker is dead," Tayuya grunted.

"Yea, but my date was interrupted," Temari growled.

"Temari," Shikamaru spoke up. "I'm sorry, but the date wouldn't have worked out anyways, your kind of controlling and I don't want a woman like that."

"But, but, whatever, you'll come around," Temari humphed. "You'll see that you need a little bit of controlling in order to get you off your ass."

"When that time comes though, he's mine," Tayuya grinned. Temari and Tayuya glared daggers at eachother and Ino joined in.

"Guys, calm down," Sakura responded while waving her arms.

"I have an Idea, first one to land a kiss on Shikamaru gets him," Kin stated and Shikamaru gave an I hate you look to her, while she responded with a too bad look.

Before Shikamaru could say anything Tayuya's face was in his and her lips mashed against his. "Mine," she grinned before kissing the stunned Shikamaru again.

"You bitch, you were sitting right next to him," Ino yelled.

"Your a ninja, you could have done something," she laughed before kissing him one last time and receiving a kiss back.

"Your mean as hell, but I like it," he grinned and everyone's jaws dropped open as the two of them made out.


End file.
